Spawn of The Devil
by Shakaka
Summary: In the dim light of the tunnel, evil forces gathered - one to defend the Humans, and one to kill them. As the water waved out in ripples, they clashed - only one could win, and only one would lose. So in the end, would Humanity thrive or would it perish?


**Disclaimer:** I am not Paul WS Anderson (director of _Alien vs Predator_) or Colin and Greg Strause (directors of _Alien vs Predator: Requiem_) and so therefore I do not own their works. What I add into the story is mine (example: different characters, the plot, etc.) but the original themes, ideas, plots, characters, etc. are solely the works of these awesome, famous people and their associates.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I was inspired to write this ONESHOT by the scene in _AVP:R_ where the Predator fought the Aliens in the underground tunnel, I just tweaked it a bit. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Spawn Of The Devil<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Gunnison, Colorado<em>

_Founded 1879_

_Population: 5476_

The tunnel beneath ground was cold and dark. A light cover of torpid water flooded the hard concrete floor, and the walls glistened and crumbled in high places where the stream once flowed. Thin lonely trickles of moisture dripped down the channel's sides every now and then, and the thunderous roar of rain plummeted overhead from the world above. Through the shadows, an eerie bluish light lit the darkness, casting abnormal forms across the slick surface of the water and flaring little rays of reflection from the many steel pipes lining the walls.

It was here, amid this thick, black darkness that the Alien dwelled. She was long and slender for a female, with the interminable sheen of an everlasting dampness coating her smooth hide. She moved with a peculiar, slithering grace that crept silently through the gloom, and her long silver claws clinked quietly against the metal piping. Her lithesome body was rib-thin and long-legged. She was an odd creature, with small spikes trailing the length of her spine before rising and thickening along her tail, which was quite extensive and speared with a sharp lethal tip. She had two hands, each taloned dangerously with three long fingers and a thumb. Her feet, too, were long and thin, housing three clawed toes and a hind-thumb at the heel. Her body was clad in thick, impenetrable flesh that acted as armour over bony shoulders, thin arms and muscular thighs. A protractile, oval-shaped head stretched out from behind the small semi-circle profile of her face, and throughout the sooty-black colouring of her figure, she was streaked with ash-grey stripes.

But in the places where her fleshy armour did not cover, thin spider-webbed networks revealing veins, tendons and muscle fibres basked themselves in full grotesque glory. They laced over part of her jaw like the coverings of cheeks – sinewy ligaments that netted themselves across the sides of her hind teeth to scantily hide the last few incisors of her mouth. These teeth were perfect for crunching bones and severing tissue.

As she moved, her head turned to the side and artificial, pearly-blue light caught at her face. It was smooth, plain, and shiny from dampness. Heavy-hooded eyes slanted down toward petite nostril holes, and small punctures on either side of her head established themselves as ears. A simple line for a mouth curved around the bottom of her face, shaping her lips and supplying a wide bottom jaw. And as she sensed around herself her lips curled black to flash long, sharply spiked silver teeth. Thick drool oozed from her mouth, and her maw quivered bizarrely, a low rattling hiss leaving her chest.

When the Alien came to a stop and surveyed her dim surroundings, her fanged mouth parted to reveal a small black head retracting deeply into her throat. It was blind and deaf, little lips baring hoary-white baby incisors. It was a feature every Alien had, and it was often named the 'sledgehammer tongue' by their enemies. It had the ability to slam through anything – metal, bone or rock – and tear the victim inside out. It was a gory tool, effectively used for aimed headshots that killed on the first strike.

Slow and heavy footsteps echoed down the passage behind the Alien, and – sensing the vibrations and hearing the noise – she whipped her head around instinctively before scurrying up the wall to cloak herself in the shadows lining the roof. She faced in the direction of the intruder, angling her body aggressively. And then she watched, and waited.

He moved with an uncanny insect fashion, tilting his head to the side and flicking his thick-braided hair around sharply. The metal clasps decorating his plaits jittered softly against one another, and his hard iron helmet gleamed when he moved his head beneath the light. He was like a brute in his protective clothing. The thick, flat-headed metal helmet that was inset with tinted glass for his eyes, the metallic pants that reached mid-thigh and stretched up to cover the vulnerable flesh of his stomach, the metal plates that covered the lower half of his limbs and joints, and his leather-sandalled feet that were submerged in the water. His muscular chest – thick, heavy and deep – was clothed in emaciated black netting, as were his stocky legs and the bare parts of his arms. His flesh was chunky and scaly, consisting of the oddest yellow-green colour.

The large assortment of guns clipped to the leather belt on his waist was of a kind no human eyes had ever seen. Their smooth metal casings were inscribed with runes and hash symbols that hinted at a foreign extra-terrestrial language, and he held an odd handful of metal throwing stars. A thin, red-lined screen lodging the same tongue as his artillery clasped one arm – this device was a sacrificial bomb.

They were celestial weapons, the things the Predator held, holstering more power and destruction than any mortal mind could ever create.

The Alien watched as the creature's footsteps waded softly through the water, disturbing its serene facade with gentle ripples that spread and softened. The small waves sparkled under the weak azure lights, and the occasional weedy beams of moonshine that slipped through caught sight of his polished metal armour. Faint and contorted shadows shed themselves across the walls, and their shapes somewhat resembled the hunched and ready silhouette of a long lost humanoid warrior.

He moved sensitively and on an angle that faced the left side of his body in the direction he was headed. One arm stretched out behind him – his long-nailed and fleshy-webbed fingers extending as if by anticipation. The lenses over his eyes transformed the colours of the world into a green haze, common among Predator motion-tracking lenses, and in situations like this, the network in his helmet zoomed in to form the image of a map before his eyes. It showed a red dot a little ways from his flashing green position, and nothing else but a winding maze of hollow passageways flooded, no doubt, with water.

He made a soft animalistic growl, as he took in his surroundings once more, crouching down low in expectation. The metal plates over his knees brushed the water, and as the Alien watched, he shifted his gaze toward her.

She hissed softly, hidden well. But creeping forward, she sunk her taloned claws into the depths of the tunnel roof and bared her glinting teeth down at the Predator. Something grey flashed out of the corner of the Predator's eye and his head whipped around, the long black braids of his hair jangling as the metallic ties clashed. A thin line of some thick, hoary substance caught the light as it seeped down from the shadows about the roof, and it gleamed faintly. The Predator watched as it dropped slowly – with a soft, oozing grace – toward his shoulder. It met against the metal plates of his armour and slithered down over his black-netted chest.

He reached up and wiped at the goo, mashing it between chubby fingers and feeling the slimy texture.

A soft snarl voiced itself through the darkness as he looked around. Though to mortal eyes the tunnel would have been black where the light did not reach, to the Predator and the Alien the dimness was simply darker than where it was illuminated by light – natural or artificial. They could still see through it.

It was like night vision, in a way.

The Predator looked up, sensing a large mass in the shadows. The moving form was long, skinny and as dark as the shadows themselves.

The female Alien monster hissed again – a low, rattling hiss – and tossed her head angrily. Unlike most of her kind, this Alien was alone. Usually, as the Predator had expected, they hunted in packs.

But not her.

As he stared, her jaw opened. It wasn't a very long jaw, but it wasn't too short, either. Her thin upper lip curled slightly in a snarl, baring the large silver teeth behind it. And when the Alien drew back her head to strike, the Predator reached up to grip her chunky throat and tear her free from the roof. She splashed down into the water before twisting herself free of his tight grasp and lunging when she regained balance. With her three-fingered, taloned hands reaching out, they slashed nastily through the thick metal of his helmet, digging three deep gouges into the protection over his cheek. He grabbed at her arms – thin yet powerful in his hands – and pulled her close.

An aggravated snarl curled her top lip upward as she lashed out with her lanced tail. The Predator ducked his head to the side as the sharp tip soared toward him and impaled itself in the wall behind his skull. The Alien brought up her mighty legs and slammed the soles of her feet into his unprotected stomach. Claws tore at the soft flesh as he was shoved violently backwards, but he did not let her go and so the Alien was dragged with him.

Crashing together against the hard wall, they both slipped and fell into the water with a tumultuous splash. Rumble rained down as they thrashed about, and a large dint forced itself in the wall. The Alien struck out once more with her speared tail, stabbing it through the armour over the Predator's shoulder. He roared in anger and slammed a fist against her face. Falling off him, she ducked down into the water, and as the Predator stood, she leaped up and gripped the side of the tunnel, her clawed fingers slicing into the steel pipes. She opened her mouth and clattered a scathing hiss in his direction, before scurrying down the passage and into the depths of darkness.

The Predator howled and sprinted after her, the cannon over his shoulder flaring blue with a translucent light before a small ball of force shot forth. The Alien ducked lithely to the side and dropped back down into the water, craning her neck around to hiss at him.

He made a soft sound, like the purr of a bird, and signalled her forward with cocked fingers. She turned fully toward him and exposed her long toxic teeth.

And then she moved. It was so swift and unexpected that she was a blur as she barrelled toward the Predator. He made to step back as she attacked, but shadowy hands snuck down from the roof and gripped his shoulders tight. He strained and cried out as their thin claws tightened like boa constrictors over his arms, holding him still.

The female Alien launched herself toward his immobile form and seized a vice grip over his throat with her mouth. He felt the lethal jab as the small head in her throat lashed out and punctured his skin, and then she released and shoved him back, green goo oozing from her lips. The Predator staggered when the bodiless hands released him, and reached up to grip his neck. Lime muck oozed down over his chest and dropped into the water, turning it a murky jade.

He slowly sunk to his knees as the moments passed, and lifted an arm. Alien symbols flared up on the gadget over his wrist, lit by a bright red glow, and as he moved the hand from his throat to punch in marks, the Alien snarled and lunged forward. She knocked him back beneath the water and with a ferocious strike, punctured her tail through his helmet and into his skull.

The Predator fell limp as the lights from his gadget faded to blackness.

Brilliant flashes of blue startled the holes in the roof as the sharp crack of thunder intensified itself in the underground tunnel. The Alien looked up, spotting as things moved in the mistiness about her – shifting loads of darkness that slowly crept toward her. She bared her teeth in a gentle hiss as creatures similar to her own outer-space demeanour revealed themselves. Some bowed low to the water – their heads dipped down in respect – while others slithered forward and touched her shoulders with their claws.

The creatures crowded around the dead Predator beneath her, and the shrill screech of stone against stone made them look up. Those in the targeted distance darted out from beneath the collapsing roof, just as a group of Aliens dug upward through the thick concrete.

Various salivated mouths parted in what looked like strange rigid smiles, and one by one they all seized the top of the broken tunnel roof. With a contented murmur of hisses, they pulled themselves up and out of the sinister underground, spilling out effortlessly and endlessly like a thick, dark tide into the civilised human world beyond. With their claws at the ready and their beady-black eyes searching, they gazed around down the streets, muttering in snarls and clicks and animalistic hisses. Together they crouched on all fours, their tails held high and whipping around excitedly, before advancing silently through the shadows.

They would wreak havoc, death and destruction, just as their mother had told them to.

And just as they were born to do.

_Goodbye,_

_Hope you had a nice stay_

_Future population: 0_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome! :)

~Shakaka


End file.
